Kface
Kface (also known as 'bitchface', 'fuc-kface' and 'ukesemeface'), is a British serial killer, whose secret identity is Jack the Ripper. She hunts down prostitutes and rapes them, afterwards proceeding to kill them mercilessly. Another of her hobbies, is stalking little boys and fangirling over the sexual fantasies she has involving them. She is very uke seme and is also a whore-ish prozzie herself. Her Mum is awesome though. <3 She is also the proud founder of the 'Wiggling' movement. The following paragraph is a few words Kface asked her IRL friend, Sharna, to write for this page... "Kface is a very special girl . Kface a.k.a Kirsty was a fairly normal child ''( Psh yeah right XD ) until she met Mr. Internet , who corrupted her mind and poisened her soul . She has a habit of dancing around like an idiot and laughing at her own jokes . She can read people easily and can tell what people feel quite well . Kface has a hatred of Justin Bieber , a trait that is shared with many famous people such as ; Chuck Norris, Gary Oak, Nick Clegg and Eric from the little mermaid (note - this is not scientifically proven.)'' Aswell as her hatred for Little Justin . Bieber she does not like much r&b or rap . Although if the guy from Linkin Park raps , thats ok ''( And Eminem, coz he coo'.).''Some of her favourite sayings or catchphrases include ; Oh Baby !!! , any swearwords you can think of , Penis !!! and many others . ( Note - Sayings change constantly due to long term verbal diarohhea ) . She also adores anime and piano music but dont think of her as an innocent Otaku uke . She is totally a seme , a gypsy seme , who likes bondage . Beware ." For this, Kface is grateful :D Kface is happy to talk to absolutley anyone ( Note: this does not make her a whore, no matter what she does with them -cough-. ) Her closest stalkers bitches deciples sacrifices victims servents toys uke's friends include... Aki: Kface feels happy when Aki is in the chat, due to her posting of a wide range of links which she has to 'check' because she is the 'link checker' because she loves the things Aki posts because she has to do this to protect innocent Dollars members from any indecency. She also enjoys wiggling with her her fantastic SM cellar buddy. SparkleG: Sparkle or 'Sprax' as she sometimes calls her when feeling seme, is her British-Earl-Gray-Tea-Doilie-Loving-Chum. Kface loves talking with Sparkle, as they both adore Ekihara pairing because it's the best ever. They sometimes fight, but only for fun; Sprax only wishes she was seme. Sparkle also looks considerably good in young boys clothing but dislikes wearing it due to her long term phobia of toes wrapped in oak tree leaves ( Toetreeusleaphobia ). It seems she is increasingly desperate to see Kface perform the 'Naked Doilie Dance', this is possibly the begining of one of Orihara's OTP'S: KfacexSparkle. Since Kface was once in love with coffee, Sparkle has cured this, introducing her to the wonderful and colourful world of tea. ! WILL BE CONTINUED ! WATCH THIS SPACE ! Category:Users